


魁地奇球场的时空错乱

by LucyAragorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Other, Outer Space
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyAragorn/pseuds/LucyAragorn
Summary: Sirius and James found them into another dimension after a Qudditch training，where they met Ginny Weasley.Ginny friendship with Prongs and Padfoot.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley&James Potter&Sirius Black, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

1977年10月

詹姆•波特跟西里斯•布莱克在魁地奇球场上不停的练习着进球与防守。

“说真的，尖头叉子。我觉得我们练够了，饿着肚子的我根本没办法发挥自己的真实水平。我都错过了你好几个球啦。”西里斯对詹姆大喊，他刚刚又漏过了一球。

“大板脚，你忘了这次是我第一次带领格兰芬多比赛吗？况且莉莉说我这次赢了才会同意跟我约会。如果我这次搞砸了对得起我这么多年对她的追求吗？还是我的Best Man的话就再来跟我来十球。然后我们就去厨房吃一顿好的。”詹姆说。

“好吧，再来十球。不过你要把你衣柜里的巧克力蛙给我吃，不然饿狗如我，可能还没走到厨房就昏倒啦。”西里斯回答到，他使出最后一点吃奶的劲扑出詹姆刚刚投过来的一个鬼飞球。

“行吧，巧克力蛙归你了，你这只饿狗。”詹姆说。

亢奋的詹姆和又饿又累的西里斯完成了最后的几个投球。之后他们飞到了地面的草坪，准备换下球服之后去厨房偷点食物出来吃。现在他们在拿着飞天扫帚向格兰芬多更衣室走去。

“尖头叉子，你现在的投球技术绝对进步了很多了。有时候我都没反应过来你就差点投进了，我们肯定能赢的。”西里斯对詹姆刚才的训练成果表示赞许。

“也许吧，但是你的雷吉弟弟是个出色的找球手。所以我们只能抓紧训练了。如果他不能幸运的很快找到金色飞贼，那么你就对阻止斯莱特林得分有重要的作用了。你可得替我守好格兰芬多的球门哈，能不能跟莉莉约会就看你了。”詹姆说。

“麻烦你对多卡斯有点信心好么，队长。”西里斯说。

“不是我对我们的多卡斯没有信心，但是毕竟雷古勒斯胜过她一次呀。”詹姆怂了怂肩。

“你这家伙，大概除了莉莉的魔药能力，你好像对别的女巫的能力就没什么信心。”西里斯回答。

詹姆脸红了，他不知道如何回西里斯。于是他们默默的走完了剩下的回更衣室的路。

刚进了更衣室，他们发现更衣室的什么地方冒出了紫色的烟雾。

“普威特！”詹姆和西里斯异口同声的喊到，毕竟普威特双胞胎一直在与他们俩竞争恶作剧之王的位置，他们甚至还打了个赌看看谁被关禁闭最多。所以他们都以为这是普威特双胞胎的恶作剧。

然而就在喊完普威特之后，詹姆斯和西里斯发现自己无法再说其他的话，也无法移动。


	2. Chapter 2

1997年10月

这学年的魁地奇学院杯就要开始了，多年以来，魁地奇学院杯比赛都是以格兰芬多VS斯莱特林开始的，今年也不例外。

这将是金妮•韦斯莱第一次以队长的身份带领格兰芬多参加比赛，这令她有点压力。现在她有些理解安吉丽娜得知他的双胞胎哥哥们和哈利被乌姆里奇禁赛时竭斯里底的反应了，毕竟有天赋又有经验的球员确实很宝贵。

然而今年动荡的战局让很多同学都不得不离开学校，这使得除了斯莱特林以外的三个学院的学生大幅减少，所以连有天赋的球员都找不到几个，更别说有天赋又有经验的了。真不知道为什么历代的格兰芬多魁地奇队长们都没想过像魁地奇联赛一样选几个固定替补队员跟着队伍一起长期训练，金妮懊恼的想。

经过了一天漫长的训练后，金妮看大家都累了，就叫大家先回去休息。自己继续在魁地奇球场上练习几个她从魁地奇杂志上看到的迷惑敌人的假动作，看看他们是否能够应用在实际的飞行中。她决定还是以找球手的身份参加比赛，她不想自己的第一场作为队长的球赛输的太惨。即使她选的新球队成员都很卖力，但是他们确实有些不够天赋异禀，他们还需要真正的比赛来成长。

当金妮觉得自己实在没有力气再训练下去的时候，她回到了更衣室。打开衣柜，准备吃一些坩埚蛋糕就回去做麦格教授给她布置的变形论文。毕竟现在她既要当队长，又要与卢娜和纳威一起组织DA活动，还要面对着比OWLS阶段更为繁重的学习任务，三餐都去大礼堂吃饭变成了一种奢望。

她把扫帚暂时靠在了自己的衣柜上，打算待会把扫帚放回扫帚棚。现在经过了一天的训练，她最迫切的需要是填饱肚子。

她边吃着放在更衣室桌子上的坩埚蛋糕，边看着贴在格兰芬多更衣室墙上的队员照片。这张照片是上学年科林拍的，那时候邓布利多去世没多久。哈利提议：“大家都拍一张照吧，万一以后都见不到了，至少我们在更衣室看到照片还能想起我们曾经都在格兰芬多打过球。”于是金妮叫来了她的好朋友科林，给哈利还有最后一次跟拉文克劳打比赛的球员们拍了这张照。最后这张照片被哈利贴在了格兰芬多更衣室。他那时就计划着这学年要出去对抗伏地魔了吗？

不知道哈利、罗恩、赫敏、科林、迪安现在怎么样了。她确信哈利、罗恩、赫敏现在暂时没事，不然《预言家日报》会大肆报道他们的，毕竟他们是头号通缉犯。但她不知道科林和迪安是否安全了。

她还记得科林和她一年级的时候一起疯狂的追救世主哈利波特的时候，他们一个负责摄影，一个负责编辑，做了好几份波特小报。虽然自从她经历了密室事件之后已经不单单只把哈利当成偶像了，所以二年级之后就没有跟科林搞波特小报了。但她跟科林依然是好朋友，这学年没有他和金妮一起上课她有点不适应。

还有迪安，迪安很多方面都能满足金妮理想中的男朋友所拥有的品质，可惜他对金妮的保护欲太强了。经过了汤姆•里德尔对她的精神控制之后，她不喜欢有人连生活上的琐事都要帮她，虽然迪安可能觉得这样会很浪漫，但她不喜欢这种需要别人帮忙的感觉，所以他们经过数次吵架后分手了。即使他们结束的有些不愉快，但金妮还是担心他的安危，现在他在哪呢？

金妮一只手吃着蛋糕，另一只手贴在格兰芬多更衣室墙上的照片上，想要触摸着现在不在的人们时，她全然没有发现背后已经出现了紫色的烟雾。等到她吃完手中的蛋糕反应过来时，她发现自己塞蛋糕的手完全动弹不得，她的另一只触碰照片的手也是。她尝试着抬起腿，发现她的腿也无法动弹。

直到烟雾散去，她一直保持的她的姿势。


	3. Chapter 3

秒钟，金妮最终发现自己的身体终于可以移动了。她的手离开了照片，转过身来，发现身后紫色的烟雾正在消散。在渐渐消散的烟雾中，她似乎见到了一头熟悉的乱发，她有些不敢相信。 难道哈利回来了吗？或者这只是食死徒的诡计？

在看清对方之前，她抽出了魔杖，以防这是一个陷阱。然而等她看清了属于那头熟悉的乱发的脸的时候，她愣住了。

这张脸简直跟哈利的脸一模一样，甚至上面的眼镜眼镜也和哈利戴的眼镜也很像，只是上面没有伤疤。

她警觉的把魔杖指向了这个可能是哈利的人，直到她看清了这个人的眼睛，这不是哈利。然而她依然需要警惕，毕竟DA组织的反抗活动已经受到了斯莱特林学生跟食死徒教授们的密切关注。

“你是谁？”金妮警惕的问道。

“詹姆斯•波特，小姐。你想加入格兰芬多球队的吗？我好像从没见过你呢？”他回答到。

之后金妮听见了一阵大笑，她之前绝对听过这个笑声。直到笑声的主人说话，她才辨认出笑声的主人是谁。

“尖头叉子，你最近的红发女生缘似乎特别好嘛，我都有点嫉妒你了。”他诙谐的说。

金妮转头去寻找声音的主人，魔杖仍然指向着那个自称是詹姆斯波特的人。当她确认了另一个人确实是她想的那个人时，她震惊了。

“西里斯？”她难以置信的说，他的样子比两年前在格里莫广场见到他时还英俊、年轻、有活力。

“大板脚，你真是魅力四射啊，这位小姐居然都不知道大名鼎鼎的我。我还是队长呢，居然都有小姐不认识我”詹姆戏谑到。

现在这是什么情况？金妮思索着。这应该不是斯莱特林们想要攻击她，否则他们早会趁刚才的烟雾给她施咒了。可是为什么詹姆•波特和年轻的西里斯•布莱克会出现在这里呢？詹姆在哈利一岁的时候就去世了，这使哈利变成了孤儿，两年前她也亲眼看见西里斯掉进了神秘事务司帷幔。他们都已经死了，其中一个她还根本没有机会认识。那么，她见到詹姆和年轻西里斯只有两种可能，要么她回到了过去；要么年轻的詹姆和西里斯穿越了未来。

金妮用手指了指自己球服上的队长徽章，说到：“我也是队长，只不过我想我们不是同一时期的队长。很高兴见到你。”

“哇，小姐你竟然是队长呢。你一定球技非凡吧。该怎么称呼你呢？我想好好的认识一下其他格兰芬多的队长呢，也许他们能给我传授下怎么带队打败斯莱特林呢，我们之前好几年都没打败过斯莱特林了”詹姆说。

“我是金妮。我也是第一次当队长，虽然我们之前打败过斯莱特林，不过我的前队长什么经验都没有给我传授。毕竟他在忙着抗击神秘人呢，连跟我说话的时间都没有。”她无奈的坦诚道。

“那你和我一样，很想打败斯莱特林吧。但是又不好意思加重队员的负担，所以自己在这里练到这么晚，对吧。我能看见你嘴角的蛋糕屑，你一定也是训练到错过晚饭了。”詹姆说。

金妮下意识摸了一下自己的嘴角，然后用另一只手给自己施了一个清理咒。

“好了，队长们你们说完了嘛？你们有没有注意到更衣室的衣柜只剩三个了，而且好像我们不能回城堡了。还有，队长小姐，后面的照片是你的球队吗？”西里斯说。

“是的，后面那些是我们上学年末拍的。”金妮说。

之后金妮环绕四周，发现周围的衣柜基本没有了，这使得有些拥挤的格兰芬多更衣室变得空空荡荡的。格兰芬多更衣室里的桌子还在，但是桌子上的东西都被清空了。球场外的更衣室的入口好像被人施了一层屏障，金妮用魔杖指着入口，喊了一声：“障碍破除” 但并没有反应。

“先别管我们能不能出去了，尖头叉子。快来看一下照片，照片上有个人特别像你。”西里斯兴奋的喊到。

詹姆疑惑从金妮身边走过，想要去看西里斯说的照片，而金妮想去近距离观察一下更衣室入口是什么情况。难道是这是哪个食死徒教授施的咒，只为了把她困在这里，毕竟她可是校园里著名纯血统叛徒，多次当面顶撞两个卡罗教授和斯内普校长，她一定是被盯上了。

“所以我跟莉莉最终成功嘛？！他有我的脸但有莉莉的眼睛，所以我们会赢的，莉莉也会跟我约会的。”詹姆的声音里透露着一种喜悦。

“尖头叉子，你还没有问人家这是不是你儿子呢，也许他只是单纯的长的像你。队长小姐，麻烦你能解答一下我们波特队长的问题吗？”西里斯说，想制止一下即将疯狂的詹姆。

“是的，哈利是詹姆的儿子，他妈妈叫莉莉。西里斯，你告诉过我们詹姆和莉莉在他们七年级的时候约会了。现在我们还是想想怎么出去吧，我还要完成我的变形论文，明天就要交了，我在所有作业中我最不想欠的就是麦格教授的作业。”金妮说，继续往入口走去。

“这么说你早就与西里斯熟知了但不认识我？你说你的前队长去抗击神秘人了，我注意到在这张相片里是他带着队长徽章，他就是你的前队长吧。”詹姆猜测到。

“因为...因为你和莉莉在哈利一岁时就去世了。”金妮无奈的道出了事实，伏地魔跟食死徒夺去了太多人的性命，詹姆和莉莉不是第一个，也不是最后一个，他们的儿子哈利现在也不知所踪。

“尖头叉子，听听。我还真是你的Best Man呢，我猜是我养大了小哈利是吗？所以你未来认识我？”西里斯说，不知道是该高兴还是难过。

“是的，西里斯，你是他的教父。”金妮回答道。但她不敢说出西里斯其实并没有抚养哈利几年的真相。这时她已经走到了更衣室的入口，她得赶紧离开这个地方，她觉得就算自己真的遇到了大约20年前的詹姆和西里斯，她也无法面对两个已逝的人，况且她刚刚已经剧透了詹姆和莉莉的结局，这很可能会改变历史，如果詹姆和莉莉没死，哈利会跟他们韦斯莱一家问路吗？他还会成为他们韦斯莱一家的家族朋友吗？他会跟罗恩一起闯进密室救了她吗？

她用魔杖戳了戳更衣室入口的屏障。接着一个人形的东西飘了出来，像幽灵一样，只是它是闪着红光的，不像在城堡里游荡的幽灵一样闪着白光。

“你们好！我亲爱的格兰芬多球员们。我是格兰芬多的球灵查理•加农，欢迎来到我的空间。别担心，你们会回到你们的时空，只要你们待在这里和我的魔法木头人一起打球。我会教你们如何提升魁地奇水平的。看见你们这么努力饿着肚子这么晚还在这里训练，作为格兰芬多的球灵，我深受感动，我觉得我有义务帮助你们获得胜利。现在你们一定都饿了吧？让我为你们准备今天的晚餐。”

“你是查理火炮队的创建人？”金妮感到不可思议。

“是的小姐，不要为你的变形作业烦恼了。你会回到你准备塞下一个坩埚蛋糕的那一刻的。现在，快到战术桌上享用你的盛宴吧。”

接着，金妮发现她不知道怎么移动到了格兰芬多更衣室的大桌旁。


	4. Chapter 4

“嘿，如果你要请我吃饭。麻烦下次请让我自己走到餐桌前好吗？”金妮抗议道。

球灵鞠躬表示歉意。

“尖头叉子，她的脾气很火爆嘛。你儿子的眼光不错呢。”西里斯看着金妮打趣道。

“西里斯，你不要乱加揣测好不好。人家金妮有说跟我们说我儿子喜欢她吗？”詹姆想要制止西里斯无端的猜测。

“小詹姆的眼神跟你偷看莉莉时的眼神简直一模一样呢。小姐，可以解答一下我的疑问，满足一下我可怜的好奇心吗？”西里斯假意哀求道。

“是的，但我们分手了，就在那张照片拍摄后不久，是他提出来的。满意了？”金妮甜蜜的说。

一阵沉默，詹姆和西里斯对视了一眼。之后詹姆和西里斯拿起了餐具，准备享用球灵邀请他们的盛宴。

“查理·加农，为什么你要把我和他们两拉进这里来？你不怕我对他们说的话可能会改变历史吗？”金妮说出了自己的疑问。

“对了，忘记说了。在这里发生的事情只有你们以后有缘在现实的时空相见才能想起来，而且到那时你们就算想起来也会觉得只是做了个梦。麻瓜们把这种现象叫做即视现象，认为这是大脑记忆加工失调导致的，然而并不是，只是他们见过但是被施过遗忘魔法了。所以你们今晚可以大胆畅谈，享受美食，不用担心破坏外面的时空法则。但是明天一早，我们就要打一场魁地奇了，所以今晚先熟悉一下我们格兰芬多球员，明天我好好带你们打魁地奇。”球灵说完便消失了。

金妮拿起餐具，给自己切了一块牛肋，准备开始享用。

“所以小詹姆跟你分手了，为什么？我看他在照片里还是很痴痴的盯着你呢，虽然他的手抱着一个跟你有点像的男孩呢。”他戏谑道。

“他的名字叫哈利。至于他抱住的人，是我最小的哥哥罗恩，他们俩和赫敏是特别好的朋友，人称“铁三角”，不过赫敏不太会打魁地奇所以没进球队，赫敏就像我的姐姐。他们现在本该在这里上七年级的，不过但他们三个现在正在忙着消灭伏地魔呢，哈利觉得我跟他的关系可能会令我危险，所以跟我分手了。老实说，我开始有点生气他们居然把我当成小孩对待，我也就比他们低一级而已。不过自从斯内普接管了这个学校，我开始意识到他们也许有他们的使命，我们有我们的，那就是反抗食死徒教授，保护所有需要保护的学生，让新入学的学生们不要被他们的理念荼毒”金妮说完，嚼下了一块小牛肋肉。

“梅林的胡子啊，我要经历怎样的未来啊。詹姆和莉莉去世了，我要领养哈利，斯内普居然接管了霍格沃兹，而且小詹姆——我是说哈利没毕业就要出门对抗伏地魔了。而且你的语气好像觉得这是再正常不过的事情了。未来居然这么糟糕吗？那我都有点羡慕詹姆和莉莉早去世早超脱了，虽然如果他们去世了我也会很难过的。但我想我会为了哈利振作的。”西里斯说。

“你当然会为哈利振作的。”金妮说，她实在不忍心告诉他他为了赎罪在阿兹卡班呆了十二年，直到他发现彼得·佩特鲁在他们家当了十二年的斑斑。

“但是，西里斯，你激励和鼓舞了我。是你告诉我们有些东西是值得去死的，而我用这句话去呛了阿米库斯·卡罗。他那时跟我说像你这么漂亮的纯血统女巫为什么非要当纯血统叛徒呢？我就回他“有些东西是值得去死的”，你真该看看他那时那种难以置信的表情。”金妮说。

“真不敢相信我以后会教孩子们这么鲁莽冲动。”西里斯。

“西里斯，你就是那么鲁莽。”詹姆笑了。

“金妮，这么称呼你可以吗？你是韦斯莱家的吗？你说卡罗叫你纯血统叛徒而且你又是红发，你也有普威特家的眼睛。你是我们亚瑟和莫丽学长的孩子吗？”詹姆说。

“是的，观察力很好啊。波特队长，我能叫您先生吗？你绝对比哈利的观察力好多了。我想你儿子大概有两三年都没注意到我，即使我是他的好哥们的唯一妹妹。”金妮忍不住夸赞。

“不，叫我詹姆吧，你真是个又有趣又勇敢的小姑娘。如果哈利有两三年都没注意到你那他真是个傻瓜。就像我有几年忙着缠着莉莉一样。”詹姆评论道。

“其实我一年级的时候也挺傻的，我居然写了封“他的眼睛像腌过的绿蛤蟆的情书给他”我想我的那封信绝对另他非常不舒服了。”金妮也不知道为什么把自己的陈年溴事讲给了詹姆听，不知怎么的，虽然她只跟詹姆说过几句话，但在詹姆身上能找到一种亲切感。

“天呐，我也给莉莉写过“你的眼睛像绿蛤蟆的情书”我们也太像了吧。”詹姆哈哈大笑。

“好了，詹姆。我很饿了，要不我们先好好安安静静的享受查理·加农先生给我们准备的晚宴吧，我不想看你们波特家的人秀恩爱了。还有金妮，我也暂时不想知道糟糕的未来是怎样的了。既然查理·加农先生是请我们过来打魁地奇的，那我们用完餐之后好好谈谈我们该怎么打明天的魁地奇吧。”

金妮还想反驳她才不想成为波特家的一员呢，等哈利打败了伏地魔，她一定会质问他什么把她一个人抛下不带她去击杀伏地魔。不过西里斯说的对，球灵是请他们来打球的，她最好忘记糟糕的现实和哈利。

“詹姆，我们听西里斯的。好好安静的享用球灵给我们的晚宴吧。”金妮赞同到.


	5. Chapter 5

晚宴完毕，球灵又出现了。“现在，格兰芬多的球员们，希望你们享受我的晚宴。再次祝贺你们幸运的被我选中来到我的空间，现在我来给你们讲讲我的空间里的比赛规则。这里没有击球手，因为击球手并不直接跟比赛得分有关系，游走球只是为了增加比赛的难度和干扰对手的。当然在这里也还是有两个游走球的，你们在飞行的时候这两个烦人的小东西会来攻击你们，所以你们要随时注意。另外对方的追球手会有三个，所以你们中的追球手压力会很大。另外，这里的金色飞贼会幻影移形，如果它发现你跟其他球员在争抢它，它就会在翅膀猛扇三下时幻影移行到球场的其他角落，就像这样。”说完，他变出了一个金色飞贼，猛扇了三下翅膀消失了。“所以这是队长们的特别高难度加训吗？为什么要把我拉上。”西里斯悻悻。

“因为有你在，波特队长才能放心的去投球啊。而且你不像疯狂的伍德，他是个疯子，为了赢球不顾队员的生命也要赢球。而你想赢球而刻苦训练的理由则高尚多了，你只是为了让你最好的朋友追一个女孩。”球灵回答道。

“好吧，詹姆毕竟收留了我。所以我想帮他赢得这场比赛是应该的。”西里斯回答。

“至于波特队长和韦斯莱队长，你们都是这五十年来既能打追球手和找球手的双料选手。而且你们都自甘独自一人训练，不强迫球员，你们都是全能型且很会处理球队关系的好队长，所以我早就想给你们拔高一下技巧了。相信在我的帮助下你们会打的更好，更好的带领球队。”球灵说。

“哇，金妮，我都不知道原来你这么棒呢。我以为你是找球手，毕竟我现在在打追球手的位置呢，所以我猜你原来是追球手但是现在打了找球手？”詹姆问

“你也很厉害，詹姆。我在奖牌陈列室里见过你的1972年找球手奖章。其实我第一次上场是为了替代哈利当找球手，因为他那时被禁赛了。毕竟我们时代的格兰芬多追球手个个都很厉害，我实在没有机会只能等她们中有人毕业了，不过哈利那时被禁赛对我来说是很好的锻炼自己的机会。毕竟我又没有什么搭档打击球手对吗？所以安吉丽娜给了我这个机会去竞选找球手，我也幸运的选上了，我又幸运的趁赫奇帕奇找球手夏比打喷嚏的时候抓住了飞贼，趁拉文克劳的张状态不好的时候抓住了飞贼。但是我总觉得找球手这个位置压力太大了，而且也有很多不确定性因素，所以我个人不太愿意打找球手，我更喜欢追求手这种实在的加分方式，毕竟这样全凭实力。所以后来哈利回来了我还是打了追球手，不过现在他又走了，而且很多麻瓜出身的格兰芬多球员都逃亡了，所以我没办法又得打找球手了。毕竟如果我幸运的话还能早点赢得比赛，毕竟斯莱特林的找球手是傻大个哈珀。如果我打追球手可能格兰芬多没机会赢了吧。”金妮跟詹姆道出了自己的找球手史。

“你的球品比我谦虚很多，莉莉总是说我自大、喜欢抓金色飞贼出风头。她总是觉得魁地奇赋分制度不合理，追球手进球很不容易，但是得分这么少。就是这不合理的制度让我这个自大狂更加狂妄。所以我从上学年开始转做追球手了，我希望她看到我也是有实力打好追球手的。”詹姆说。

“是这样的，有些麻瓜出身巫师总是把魁地奇当成麻瓜的运动——足球，只有进球跟防守。但是我们找球手也不容易，你需要有很好的眼力去寻找金色飞贼，还要观察和分析对手的动作，抢的时候又是一场恶战。所以我觉得当找球手比当追球手难，这是需要实力也是需要运气的。至于击球手，对于非双胞胎能配合好运球也是很难的。我的双胞胎哥哥们倒是很有默契，但是珀克斯和古特这种非同年级之间就真的很不容易了。我还记得珀克斯第一次比赛时还把游走球打在了安吉丽娜身上，但现在他们已经配合的不亚于我的双胞胎哥哥了。每一个位置都很不容易，但是他们有些人总以为这是飞行版的足球。”金妮评价道。

“精彩的见解！我看出你也很有当魁地奇评论家的潜质啊，金妮。难怪你当上了队长。确实，击球手的位置是专为双胞胎们打造的。你的舅舅费比安和吉力安也是，他们也说他们毕业以后也很想去打职业比赛。所以要我毕业后如果先进了职业球队的话，要我给他找个位置。我想如果我没有竞选上实习傲罗的话，可能我也会去打职业比赛吧。”詹姆说。

“你想当傲罗？哈利也想成为傲罗呢。不过我也没机会认识我的舅舅们，妈妈说他们毕业没多久就被神秘人杀害了。每次穆丽尔姨婆提起他们两个时妈妈总会偷偷落泪，她还以为我们不知道呢。原来我想打职业比赛是受他们的遗传呢，虽然我有四个哥哥都在魁地奇球队，但是可都不像我一样致力于以后打职业魁地奇。查理打魁地奇是为了更好的和火龙起飞，弗雷德和乔治更喜欢做笑话产品生意，我估计罗恩会跟着哈利一起当傲罗吧，他和哈利一直都是有什么课一起上，作业也是一起抄的。”金妮说。

“其实我之前的职业目标也是成为一名专业的魁地奇球员，不过莉莉想当傲罗，所以我想我也会跟她一起当傲罗吧。虽然我的魔药成绩差，勉强才得到了E。不过金妮，你比我理智多了，你并没有为了爱情失去自我，你还是坚持着自己的理想，这一点我非常敬佩。还有替我谢谢你哥哥陪伴哈利，如果你出去还记得这些事的话。”詹姆说。

“不，詹姆，我跟你一样是一个爱情傻瓜。我有好长一段时间都不敢跟哈利说话，一在他面前就脸红。不是赫敏让我看清了自己可能我们永远没机会在一起。而且在他十七岁生日那天我还想把自己送给他，我应该送点他在抗击神秘人路上有用的东西给他的。”金妮坦白到。

“喂，你们都忘了我嘛。难道我没有陪着你吗？尖头叉子。我的脆弱心灵受到了伤害，求求你们波特家的人别再在我面前秀恩爱了好吗？”西里斯假装在他们面前慈悲。

“我和哈利现在分手了。而且战争的事谁说的清呢，也许哪天他死了或者我死了。就算他打败了伏地魔成为了救世主，我也会未必会跟他走到最后，要是我在打比赛的时候遇到肌肉男帅哥呢？哈利的体格还是偏瘦让人没什么安全感，这点迪安还是好得多。”金妮说。

“西里斯，严肃点。金妮想跟谁在一起就跟谁在一起，即使不是我儿子也没关系。如果我能出去记住我和莉莉会被杀害的话，我会避免被杀，活着看我儿子长大，然后等你长大了，我们一起打魁地奇，怎么样？”

“你们会于1981年10月31日万圣节前夜死去，我就是这一年出生的。不过我不认为你们会记住的，如果你们记住了，我们也不会现在在这个空间里准备打一场魁地奇，是不是。我可能明年才会成为队长，或者队长是别人。”金妮悲怜的说，

“尖头叉子，至少你和莉莉的进展迅速啊，那看来我们只要打赢这场该死的魁地奇我就不用帮你想怎么追莉莉了。”西里斯打趣道。

“西里斯，你还是那个在格里莫广场那个喜欢说俏皮话的你啊。”金妮看了一下西里斯，假装给他翻了个白眼。

“什么？我居然回到了那该死的鬼地方？我以为我这辈子永远不会回去了呢。韦斯莱小姐，你可以不要再给我剧透糟糕的未来了吗？我一点也不想知道糟糕的未来，听你的描述，你们那代人似乎在父母辈的悲伤中长大，而且你们也还是要不得不对抗神秘人，既然神秘人到你们那代都没有被杀死的话那未来真的很糟糕了。那你还是不要告诉我这些糟糕的未来了，我一点也不想知道。”西里斯说。

“西里斯，那我希望你在未来的某一刻忘记糟糕的过去，向前看。这样卢平教授也不会担心你。如果你记得的话，你能做到吗？”金妮请求道。

“哇，月亮脸成了教授了。那看起来未来也没那么糟糕哇，我以为不会有家长希望清狼人老师的，看来未来的魔法社会还是包容的。”西里斯说。

金妮实在不忍在西里斯面前说出她的卢平教授短暂的教学生涯是如何结束的，她还不想让还没被阿兹卡班生活糟蹋的西里斯失望，即使这时候的他比起他中年时还那么厚脸皮跟口无遮拦，但他还是那么向往光明，布莱克的黑暗面似乎没有怎么体现出来。

这时，金妮注意到，球灵早已经在桌子上堆放了一些战略示意图。而且在桌子中心建构起了一个球场模型，模型中有三个穿着红衣服的木头小人模型和其他五个没有穿衣服的木头人小模型在飞。这应该就是球灵所说的他们明天要进行的比赛了。

“詹姆、西里斯，我们来讨论一下明天该怎么打比赛吧。我怕我们如果打输了都回不去自己的时空了。”金妮说。

“对，金妮，现在我们的当务之急是打好明天的比赛。西里斯，快过来，别在想未来了，我们出去也未必会记得未来。好好过好现在就行了。”詹姆说。

于是他们开始讨论了关于明天比赛的讨论。


End file.
